Yayuforward
4/5/2015 Dear YAYU Members, Since its inception in 2013, Yin and Yang Unity Clan has proudly hosted some of the most talented, dedicated and innovative players in D3. YAYU has been a top tier, competitive and accomplished clan whose performance consistently dominates over many rival clans. We achieved world no.1 edps, world top 2 paragon, and the majority of top 20 class edps spots when diabloprogress leaderboard was the pre-GR norm. Fast forward to Era 1, we crushed the leaderboard championing most solo and team categories. We have an excellent reputation in the Sanctuary, attracting 50 applicants weekly on average and 950 totally to date. None of these clan achievements would have been possible without any of the former or current members. You are the best! Take pride in your tag for you are carrying that legacy forward. There are two challenges to keeping YAYU top tier, lack of social/bonding among members; lack of motivated members for competition. Therefore, I'd like to make clan more social friendly and more competitive, and some changes are necessary. The reformed YAYU will flourish and retain leaderboard-oriented players, after the following changes, * More active use of Teamspeak, providing incentive for teams to bond in chat. * Dedicated officer(s) training members of the current meta, builds, strategy. * Officers build competitive teams and socialize with every member. * Leader/officers actively look for new recruits via leaderboard. * New streamlined application process using Google Form. We have a vision. Represented globally, family is highly active, constructively competitive, forever mighty and supportive, boldly staying the course to pursue its goal and objectives, never affected by drama or leadership changes. The ideal of Power and Trust in Unity would guarantee that we are always organized and established, and will continue its way forward unlike those dead contender clans such as VV, ONE, or Exotic. I haven't been active in D3 in Era 2 as I used to. It’s fine to lead UL but YAYU members deserve a much more active and competitive leader. I will be busy in the next months and likely be seen less in D3. So it's better if I focus on UL and a YAYU officer role for Era 3. Based on many recommendations by officers/members, the next YAYU leader will be KriegNoobie, who has been dedicated and loyal to clan and genuinely caring about YAYU and members. On top of these qualities, KriegNoobie is a terrific player well versed in team meta. I expect KriegNoobie to lead by example and succeed in taking YAYU to new height and better achievements. The transition is scheduled in a few days and I will still be committed to Unity. Support your new leadership team. YAYU is successful as long as we continue to help, support and value each other. I bet everyone enjoys sending and receiving congratulations and welcome in clan chat. We are measured by what we can achieve as an organization as Unity. Your ego means nothing compared to the greater good of community. Stay committed to Unity goal and values, everything is attainable in your adventure of the Sanctuary. I despise Dragon or Exotic and everything their clan tags stand for – named after a player, bad attitudes, and epeen contest. D3 is a game and life is tremendously grander. The ultimate elitism in both is to treat your high performance as only natural and to offer help and empathy. As YAYU becomes even more selective, let us not degrade to the level of pettiness. Let me or any officers know if you have concerns or suggestions. Thanks. Xiexie. Merci. Gracias. Obrigado. solar